


Ride

by apoptoses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Mild D/S dynamic, Smut, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: "Touch me," Will begged. He reached up to twist his fingers in the fabric of Hannibal's shirt, knuckles white with how hard he clutched at him.
"I think I'd rather see you come just like this," Hannibal murmured into his ear. "Untouched and sobbing. You're beautiful like this, Will. I wish you could see yourself."
(Or, Will purchases a sybian. Does what it says on the box.)





	

"Oh fuck," Will moaned as Hannibal increased the vibration on the toy lodged firmly inside him, and doubled over to clutch at the edge of the padded leather seat of the sybian.

At passing glance the sybian looked similar to a work bench, except its sturdy wooden legs led upward to a leather seat. Affixed upon the padded seat was the vibrating toy Will was writhing upon, and a little black cable led to the dimmer switch in Hannibal's hand.

It had been an impulse purchase. Will had been running his fingers over the scar on his forehead as he wasted time on their tablet. Throughout their shared history Hannibal had so enjoyed creating situations that left Will desperate and clutching at him. "Let's see how much he enjoys this," Will had muttered as he clicked the buy button.

Hannibal stood just close enough for Will to feel the heat of his gaze, but far enough away that were Will to try to reach out and touch him he'd just barely miss. His face was carefully arranged into the kind of calm mask Will would have found infuriating had he been able to focus on Hannibal's face at all.

"Please, Hannibal, please-" Will gasped. What he was begging for, he wasn't certain. More. Less. Either way it was out of his control.

Hannibal cocked his head. "Please, what Will? Do tell me what you're thinking about," he said as he turned the switch a click higher.

Will's cock jerked. The vibration against his prostate was relentless. It had to be on the strongest setting now, he thought and looked down to see himself leaking steadily against the black leather seat.

"I'm thinking about you," he managed to gasp out. "You'd be- you're bigger than the toy. Hotter. You always feel like you're burning me up from the inside when you're in me."

"Fueling your radiance," Hannibal quipped, mouth curling into a grin.

Will wanted to make a smart-assed reply but his nerves were alight; pushing over that fine line between pleasure and pain. He reached out a trembling hand in a wordless request for Hannibal to come closer.

"Please," he groaned, looking up at Hannibal through wet lashes. A tear fell from the corner of his eye.

In any other situation he'd be ashamed that he'd been reduced to tears by an overpriced piece of silicon and a re-purposed light switch, but the tear had Hannibal rushing to his take him in his arms. It was a twisted form of victory. Will laughed hysterically.

"You're doing so well," Hannibal whispered as he pet Will's hair. 

His hands were everywhere but the one place Will wanted them; the gentle, soothing touch a sharp contrast to the ache within him. Will buried his face into the curve of Hannibal's shoulder, heedless to the fact that his years were likely to stain his crisp silk shirt.

"Touch me," Will begged. He reached up to twist his fingers in the fabric of Hannibal's shirt, knuckles white with how hard he clutched at him.

"I think I'd rather see you come just like this," Hannibal murmured into his ear. "Untouched and sobbing. You're beautiful like this, Will. I wish you could see yourself."

Hannibal trailed his fingers down Will's spine in search of the toy, making Will shudder. He pressed at Will's hole as if he meant to slip his finger inside Will as well. "Can you do that for me? Come without my hand on you?" Hannibal asked.

Will knew he could say no or stop and it would all be over in an instant; power cut and his body hefted onto the bed. There was a part of him, exhausted from edging his orgasm for so long, that very much wanted to.

Instead he said, "Yes. Yeah, I can do it."

Hannibal held him tighter. "Then show me."

Will's thighs were almost numb from being in the same position for too long, but he found it in him to rock against the seat; guiding the toy to rub against him in a way that had him seeing stars. He had come like this once before, straddling Hannibal's thighs. Overstimulated and with Hannibal's knuckles brushing over his thighs he was certain to do it again.

"I'm close, so close-" Will said, over and over until he was mumbling nonsense into Hannibal's shoulder. The muscles deep in his pelvic floor clenched, drawn impossibly tight and-

A brush of Hannibal's knuckles to the underside of his cock sent him over the edge, mouth open but no sound coming out as his release painted the front of Hannibal's trousers. He felt winded, as though he'd run a marathon and only stopped because his legs had collapsed out from under him. Will slumped, boneless, against Hannibal's chest.

Everything that happened after was in a blur. He was guided on trembling legs to the bed, where Hannibal took Will into his arms and murmured soothing things to him in a language he couldn't understand. 

"Was that good?" Will asked a long while later, when his mind had floated back down to Earth.

"It was certainly an experience," Hannibal replied. "Though I think I prefer to have you in bed and in my arms."

Will snorted softly. "That was a good waste of five hundred bucks, then."

"I'm sure we can find some use for it," Hannibal said and kissed his forehead.


End file.
